


Do We Die, Just A Little? | A Grumbledore Tale

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Secret Twins, credence is filch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry wakes up in the afterlife he takes a look around and then sees the most horrifying..... ||Albus and Gellert's tragic reconnection in the afterlife





	Do We Die, Just A Little? | A Grumbledore Tale

My albus and gellert fic does dumblrodre credence brother is?

By P3n15 and Hellsea Ye 

Scene- meet in dead life train station   
Albus “Well theres a worse wizard hitler now so” he smiles “ bottoms up!”

Gellert- “wow you really chased me across the fucking globe when this guy is killing kids this is bullshit yall hunted me for 20 years”

Newt laughs “im still alive somehow im super old”

Graves” no one found me”

Flitch/creddie come into scene I to touture the kidz wassup fellow kidz”♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♂️♀️♀️♀️♀️♀️♀️♀️♀️♀️♀️♀️♀️”  
Album asks concern 

How are you doing this with ur mouth

Harry is now dead for the first time and is talking to albus. Albus says oh fuck i didnt think youd rock up and wanna chat i thought youd be mad

Harry pulls out his glock “i am.” bang! No one is dead they’re in the afterlife. Rate my fic. Gellert sighs, rolling his eyes, he exhaled. “I love my deathly hallows, no i don’t know what they do, no i only ever got one, and?” 

I’m 20 years old. 

Okay listen. In crimes of grindlewald jude law plays a 46 year old dumbledore. In the halfblood prince we see Tom Riddle’s flashback to when he meets dumbledore in the orphanage agnfufbhtbrn dehiscencet age 11, where he is 57.he ages well Why he look so old in 10 years. Gellert really fucked the twunk out he really did of him huh. I love gay peopleBUT GET THIS FILTCH IS CREADENCE (OR ABEFORTH HE’S IN WITNESS PROTECTION WITH HIS GOAT LOVER)probably HE REALLY IS dumbledore is his borhter?

I THINK HARRY HAS A SECRET TWIN THINK ABOUT IT, IT IS DUMBLEDORE, DUMBLEDORE IS HIS TWIN THEY WERE SEPARATED AT BIRTH AND THEN DUMLEDORE AGES HIMSELF AND THEN HES ACTUALL THE SAME AGE AS HARRY MENTALITY SO IN CONCLUSION DUMBLEDORE IS HARRYS TWIN 

WAIT WAIT WHAT IF HARRY IS REALLY VOLDMORT   
ok stay with me if Harry reincarnated into different people and now he’s Voldemort so he’s like ok I’m supa old I wanna die let kill me before I become the MOD so 

“Its bad”- 1 critic

It’s supa bad -100000 stars

Tehee :3c CONSISTANCY OOT THE DOOOOOOR oh yes mm m

**Author's Note:**

> P3N15- This fic was born out of genuine frustration for Joane Koane Roane's poor planning and blatant disregard and disrespect for her work and her audience. Send tweet.
> 
> Hellsea-   
> ONCE UPON A TIME DUMBLEDORE WAS MAKING THE SAME MISTAKES AND WAS JUST RAISING DARKLORDS WILLY NILLY AND THEN HE DECIDED TO JUST KILL A KID AND IT DIDNT WORK


End file.
